Folie des grandeurs
by Anonymeuuuh
Summary: A quatorze ans, Finnick Odair est ambitieux. Finnick Odair veut le monde, le monde, à ses pieds, rien que pour lui. Il n'a pas peur. Or Finnick Odair n'a que quatorze ans. Il ne sait pas, il ne sait rien, pas encore. Surtout, il ne sait pas dans quoi il se lance, en cette chaude journée de Moisson. Vision des Soixante-Cinquièmes Hunger Games.


_**Tout** appartient à ._

_**A quatorze ans,** Finnick Odair est ambitieux. Finnick Odair veut le monde, le monde, à ses pieds, rien que pour lui. Il n'a pas peur. Or Finnick Odair n'a que quatorze ans. Il ne sait pas, il ne sait rien, pas encore. Surtout, il ne sait pas dans quoi il se lance, en cette chaude journée de Moisson._

* * *

Je marche. Droit devant moi. Je marche. C'est un rêve. Est-ce que c'est un rêve ? La lumière m'éblouit. Ne puis-je pas l'éteindre ? Comme elle est vive, comme elle est brûlante. J'ai chaud. Je crois que je transpire. Je marche. Je transpire. Je ferme les yeux. Je les rouvre. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait chaud ! Je m'arrête. Est-ce que je contrôle au moins jambes ? Pourquoi me suis-je arrêté ? Je lève un genou. Haut. Il le faut bien, les marches d'accès à l'estrade sont particulièrement hautes. D'ici, la lumière est encore plus éblouissante. Une brise contre mes joues. Le vent ne peut-il pas souffler plus fort ? Que ne donnerais-je pas pour une bourrasque de vent froid ! Je ferme les yeux. Je les ouvre. Ça n'a duré qu'un instant, et un instant plus tard je les referme. Il y a des formes. Des formes dans la lumière. Est-ce que je pleure ? Ça expliquerait pourquoi ma vue est brouillée. Je transpire. Mes mains sont moites. J'ouvre les yeux. Je les ferme. La lumière est vive, mais je vois des choses. Un grand bâtiment vert. Est-ce qu'un bâtiment peut être vert ? Ça ne me paraît pas normal. Si, souffle une voix en moi. C'est l'hôtel de ville, couvert de lierre grimpant. Je me souviens, maintenant. Je me souviens que je transpire. Mais j'ai mis une chemise blanche. Quel est le rapport ? La lumière est forte, mais je vois devant moi. Une forme violette me tend quelque chose. Quelque chose de violet. Je le prends. Un main. Elle me serre en retour. J'ai si chaud ! Pourquoi ce vent froid tarde-t-il ? Je dois rêver. On ne peut pas avoir aussi chaud. Je sue à grosses coulent le long de mon dos. C'est désagréable. Mais ce n'est pas grave, j'ai mis une chemise blanche. Je ne vois toujours pas le rapport. Je sens une gouttelette de sueur le long de ma tempe. Je jette ma tête en arrière. C'est un réflexe, et la goutte se perd dans mes cheveux. Mes cheveux. Je passe une main dedans. Ils sont secs. Cela m'étonne. Je me sens trempé. Les contours du bâtiments se dessinent avec de plus en plus de précision. Je vois une banderole. Je vois un écran. C'est étrange, j'ai l'impression de voir tout cela pour la première fois. Ce n'est pourtant pas la première fois. Car mon esprit met des mots sur chacune des choses que j'aperçois. Une barrière. Une fenêtre. Un Pacificateur. Une banderole. Un fusil d'assaut. Un casque. Un Pacificateur. Des gens. Leurs visages. Nez, bouche, front, yeux. Tournés vers moi. Une foule. Une foule qui me regarde. J'entends la rumeur. Comme si mes oreilles se débouchaient. Je me souviens de la sensation. Comme lorsque l'on remonte à la surface. On est sous l'eau, privé de notre ouïe, et quand on remonte, ça agresse les tympans. Le fracas des vagues contre le récif proche. Le tonnerre. Le moteur du bateau. C'est la même sensation. La rumeur monte, gronde, de plus en plus fort. Et d'un coup, ça explose. Des gens, partout, par milliers. Je vois, j'entends, je sens. Je sens que je transpire. J'ai chaud. Je vois la population du District face à moi. Je suis sur une estrade. Ils parlent. Ils ne parlent pas, ils crient. Qu'est-ce qu'ils crient ? J'entends un mot. Je ne le comprend pas. Je suis face à eux, je ne bouge pas. Près de moi, la forme violette s'agite. Je lève les bras. Pourquoi est-ce que je lève les bras ? Je transpire. Mais c'est vrai, j'ai mis une chemise blanche. Je bénis ma mère en silence. Ma mère. Son visage me frappe avec force. Elle est au premier rang. Elle me regarde. Elle sourit. Ses yeux brillent. Elle est fière.

Ça ne me fait plus du tout mal aux oreilles quand la forme violette prend la parole. Elle parle fort, pourtant. C'est à cause du micro. Ils ont réglé le son drôlement fort. Je me souviens que je suis sur l'estrade. A côté des hauts-parleurs. Tout prend un sens. A ma gauche, la femme violette. Car c'est une femme, grande, pour ce que je peux en voir. Elle parle. A ma droite ? Je ne sais pas. Pas le temps de regarder. En face de moi, c'est la foule. Des centaines de gens. Venus pour moi. Non, pas pour moi. Venus par obligation. Mais un peu pour moi, tout de même. Sinon, pourquoi crieraient-ils mon nom ? C'est mon nom qu'ils scandent. Je le reconnais à présent. La foule est immense. Derrière elle, des Pacificateurs, tout de blanc vêtus, armés jusqu'aux dents. Ça me fait sourire, et je ne sais même plus pourquoi. Derrière, l'hôtel de ville. Grand, vert, majestueux. C'est décidément une belle couleur que la couleur portée par l'infrastructure. Ce lierre a eu là une bonne idée de grimper à ces murs. Le ciel est bleu. Grand. Majestueux, lui aussi. Quelques nuages viennent le tâcher. Mais ce n'est pas laid, c'est même très beau. Je prend conscience d'un certain silence. Ils ont arrêté de scander mon nom. La femme violette me tend quelque chose. Cette fois, ce n'est pas sa main, mais le micro. Machinalement, je le prends. Pourquoi ?

"Finnick Odair".

Je suis sur la grand-place de la ville. Tout le District est réuni. C'est l'été. Le jour de la Moisson. La foule est principalement composée de jeunes, comme moi. Les petits devant, les grands derrière. Ils viennent, comme chaque année. Leurs parents ne sont pas tous là. C'est que notre District est un des plus peuplés. Ils ne peuvent pas tous rentrer sur cette place. Je me souviens qu'ils ont cassé la fontaine, pour faire plus de place. Une grande et belle fontaine. J'y venais jouer, avant. C'était il y a longtemps. Ma mère est devant. Elle s'est sûrement frayée un chemin jusqu'ici quand je me suis avancé. Les autres l'auront laissé passer. Il y a mon oncle avec elle. Il la tient par l'épaule, je leur souris. Mon sourire vacille. Je fronce les sourcils. Mon sourire n'aurait pas dû vaciller. La femme en violet a repris le micro. Elle parle, encore. Puis elle me le tend de nouveau.

"J'ai quatorze ans".

Le murmure de la foule enfle et se tend. Je sais pourquoi. Mon oncle m'a toujours dit que j'en paraissait trois de plus. Trois quoi ? Trois ans. Trois ans de plus. Elle reprend le micro. Elle s'appelle Ponomie. Ponomie Clarksea. On a tous des noms en -sea, dans le coin. C'est normal, dans le District de la mer. La mer. Voilà ce qu'il y a, à ma droite. Quelques hangars, dans lesquels on met les produits pêchés -mon père en a un- puis la mer. Il y a les quais, avant. Les quais du port secondaire. Le port secondaire n'est pas très grand, mais c'est le mieux placé. Les places de bateaux se vendent à prix d'or. Mon père en a trois. Il en loue deux. C'est pour cela qu'il peut se permettre d'avoir un hangar. Enfin, le hangar n'est pas tout à fait à lui. Il est à son beau-frère, mon oncle, qui tient ma mère par l'épaule. Mais la pêche est une entreprise familiale, par ici. Ça n'a pas toujours été aussi facile. Mes parents n'en parlent pas, mais je sais que ma mère a vécu à la rue pendant quelques mois. C'est la pire vie qu'on puisse imaginer ici. Et puis, elle était enceinte. De mon frère. Mon frère. Pourquoi n'est-il pas là, avec ma mère ? Elle l'a eu très jeune. Quand ses parents l'ont appris, ils l'ont chassée. C'est en partie pour cela que je n'ai jamais vu mes grands-parents maternels. Mais heureusement pour elle, ma mère avait été mise enceinte par Duncan Odair. Ils se sont mariés. Ils n'attendaient que cela, en fait. Mon frère est né. Mon père a acheté son bateau de pêche. Pas de quoi faire des envieux, cependant. Sauf que lui connaissait les meilleurs coins de pêche. Il a vite fait fortune. Je suis né. Le frère cadet de ma mère, pêcheur lui aussi -on n'a pas beaucoup de débouchés, dans le coin- et mon père ont plus ou moins joint leurs entreprises. Notre histoire est assez fameuse, dans le District. La fille du chef des Pacificateurs qui tombe amoureuse du fils d'un simple pêcheur, alors qu'elle devait partir épouser un type du District Deux.

Ponomie Clarksea est en train de me pousser. Doucement, mais suffisamment pour que je revienne complètement à moi. Je me tourne vers la fille. Une fille banale, comme on en voit par centaines. Un visage ovale, un nez très fin et des yeux gris comme la coque d'un bateau. Elle a les cheveux courts. Seules les filles du Centre ont les cheveux courts. Je me fige un instant. Cette fille s'appelle Eve Dundlee. Elle a dix-sept ans. Je ne peux m'empêcher de remarquer que je la dépasse quand même. Peu importe. Elle a des épaules et des cuisses musclées. C'est normal. C'est une fille du Centre. Une riche qui s'entraîne depuis toute petite. Cette fille ne me fait pas peur, et c'est cela, le pire. Je n'ai pas peur alors que je sais que je devrais avoir peur. Elle a dix-sept ans. Les cheveux courts, le front volontaire. Et elle manie le harpon depuis ses dix ans. Cette fille est aussi mon adversaire. Mon adversaire dans ces Soixante-Quatrièmes Hunger Games. Je me rends compte dans quel état second j'étais seulement au moment où je prends conscience de cela. C'est un brusque retour à la réalité. C'est un plongeon dans l'eau glacée. C'est un réveil en sursaut. Dans un élan de panique, je tourne mes yeux écarquillés vers le premier rang. On nous emmène déjà vers les voitures qui nous conduiront à la gare, alors je ne peux qu'entrevoir ma famille. Mon frère n'est toujours pas là. Mon père ne viendra pas. Mon oncle est avec ma mère. Ma mère. Elle ne sourie pas, elle grimace. Ses yeux ne brillent pas, elle pleure. Elle n'est pas fière, elle est éplorée.

Ça ne dure qu'un instant, pourtant j'ai l'impression de l'observer pendant mille ans. Je me retourne et prend la direction que m'indique Ponomie Clarksea pendant que notre maire se lève et que l'hymne retentit à nouveau. Je ne transpire plus. J'ai toujours chaud. Le temps est une chose très relative.

* * *

_**Voilà.** Ça y est. Je l'ai fait, je me suis lancée._

_En fait, cette histoire me trotte dans la tête depuis très longtemps. Trèès longtemps. Depuis que j'ai lu les livres, en fait. Et c'était il y a trèèès longtemps. Alors voilà. Je l'ai fait. J'ai publié le premier chapitre, en ce jour de sortie du deuxième film de la saga Hunger Games. Est-ce que je vais continuer ? Oui. Sûrement. J'espère. Si j'ai le temps. Mais j'aimerais vraiment parvenir au bout de mon idée. Alors je vais me motiver. Est-ce que je vais finir ? J'espère sincèrement que ce ne sera pas dans dix ans._

_Ce sera donc, en quelques mots, l'histoire de Finnick -mon amour, mon idole-, de ce jour où -vous l'aurez compris- il s'est porté volontaire pour les Hunger Games jusqu'à... jusqu'à... vous verrez bien niark. J'ai des tonnes et des tonnes d'idées. Une question demeure : comment concilier ses études et une fanfiction que je veux rendre la meilleure ever ? Non, je n'ai quand même pas cette ambition démesurée. Mais je veux faire un truc bien, alors peut-être -ou peut-être pas ?- y mettrai-je un peu de temps._

_Ne partez pas en courant s'il vous plaît. Laissez une petite appréciation. Je sais que ce chapitre est un peu particulier, un peu court aussi, c'était une façon de mettre en route l'histoire sans tout révéler de mes personnages dès le début, et en essayant de traduire le trouble d'un jeune homme décidé qui pourtant doute, tout en étant décidé. S'il vous plaît, ne partez pas en courant.  
_

_Bien amicalement -vous pouvez joindre vos prières aux miennes quant au devenir de cette histoire. Mais ne fuyez pas, je promets de faire les plus gros efforts qu'on a jamais fait.  
_

_Anonymeuuuh_


End file.
